Back For Revenge
by MaGGoT
Summary: Something goes wrong in the Li Mansion


Back For Revenge  
  
  
  
  
  
By: emerald Stars  
  
  
  
Chapter One- Despair  
  
~Hong Kong~ Furious as he was, he couldn't do anything. They were HIS elders. They were WISER then him. I think having been elders to long corrupted their minds, he thought with sympathy for them. Not those kinds of sad pity, but those with hatred mixed with it, including sarcasm. Those old power hungry people were always trying to tell him what to do. Even telling him who the hell to love! Pathetic they are, he thought. What the fuck makes them think I'll ever love anyone, but Sakura. He cursed mentally. They were as clueless as a turkey out in the rain. He loved the card mistress and nothing could change that, he promised her something, and Li Syaoran Never goes back on his promise. He'll make sure he goes back to her, even if they disown him form the clan, and take his leadership from him. He practiced his martial arts so smoothly making it look almost as if he was dancing. Then his determination was suddenly turned into inner turmoil. What if she didn't love me anymore? What if she didn't wait for me, going back would just be an embarrassment to her and me. Nobody could understand the pain Syaoran was going though. Having these mental fights with himself would sometimes drive him crazy. No matter what, I'm going to go back, were his last thoughts before he went to make himself more presentable after his training.  
  
~Japan~ When oh when are you going to come back to me Syaoran? Oh god! PLEASE tell me it's soon! I can't handle this anymore. I need him so much! I miss him even more. Sakura have faith in him, Sakura thought to herself, he made a promise, he would never go back on a promise remember? Um hm yea right Sakura, keep telling yourself that, then maybe it'd come true. It's been eight years! You're in your senior year, and he still isn't here, another voice said in her head. SHUT UP! I know he'll come back just shut UP! She cried at that voice mentally. Then the presence of the voice was gone. She held her head in her hands, crying silently to herself. She was also battling this sadness in her to, but she was still the happy girl she use to be when he was still here, the only thing missing were the shine that were in her eyes. Next to her, Tomoyo, Sakura's best friend and cosine looked at her eyes full of concern. She knew of the battle her friend was fighting even though she didn't' tell her. "Li Syaoran, you'd better come back very soon or else I'm going to go over to that elegant 'castle' of yours and give you a beating. She thought. She was very annoyed at her friend and that boy. He broke her best friend's heart the day he had to go back to his wealth. She doesn't loath him or anything she's just fed up with the fact that Sakura wasn't so fun anymore, and that she's always wearing the sad face, but changes it quickly before she sees any of her friends. Sakura's head had been more out in space since then. Tomoyo made a move to try and comfort her crying friend, but was stopped by Eriol, her boyfriend. "Leave her alone, this is her battle. She has to try and win this herself. He will come. Don't worry. Real soon, coz if he doesn't there's going to be a thing coming for him," he stated firmly. Eriol to, was fed up. I mean who wouldn't be, seeing your best friend act like life with the sun and rain is like the pit of hell is just frustrating. He'd better come soon, Eriol thought to himself while hugging Tomoyo by the waist and observing Sakura.  
  
  
  
~Hong Kong~ He was standing in a field of green grass with Cherry Blossom trees dotted here and there. Standing next to him was his one and only. With a big cheerful smile on her face. Light shone in her emerald eyes. She was looking at him lovingly saying something, but he couldn't make it out. Then she starts running around like a child. So pure and innocent. He stood there looking at her, just watching her made him smile. She walked back to him, hugged him around the neck and moved forward for the kiss. When their lips were just a few inches apart he was suddenly standing in a pool of darkness. Nothing around him, but air. There was nothing, but darkness, it was as if he was standing in a void never to go out and see the sun again. Sakura was dropping from the sky in front of him, he tried to make a move and go catch her, but he couldn't' move. He was frozen in place, just watching his Cherry Blossom fall she stopped right in front of him. He expected a thud and hear her moaning in pain, but there was no sound. A sword came flying out of no where, heading straight for her back. This time when he tried to save her again he was able to move, but the faster he ran the farther she was from him. The sword went into her back through her stomach. Blood pooled out of her wound just dripping like there was no end of them. She became paler then a sheet of paper. Syaoran stopped running in a state of shock Sakura stopped floating away from him, and was right in front of him now. She sat there in a pool of blood pain, sadness, and love shone in her eyes. She sat there with a calm smile, with her mouth moving, but no sounds came out. Syaoran had enough of this. He woke up in a state of sweat. What was that all about, he asked him self. "Oh god, please don't' make this come true," he pleaded to any Lord above hoping that they would answer his prayers.  
  
He was once again caught up in his training so he didn't' notices Mei- Lin, his cosine come in. Punch, doge, block, back flip, kick: those were his only thoughts. He didn't want to leave space for worry of what might happen soon right now. He just wanted to train and forget everything for just a few minutes. Yesterday he didn't' get to finish his training because he got too caught up in his thoughts, and once again he was drifting into that same notion. Slowly drifting. First seeing those beautiful emerald eyes, then smile, and the list goes on, slowly showing the whole picture of that girl. That was it; he couldn't take another day of torture anymore. He dropped to the floor, and for the first time in many years he started to cry. Not only because he missed her, but it was something more. His dreams scared the wits out of him. Last night was horrible. He could see it over and over. He saw her green eyes filled with love, sadness, and pain. Then the whole view of that dream showed. She was kneeling in a pool of blood, with a soft smile on her face, saying words, but he couldn't hear. Looking right at him. He was sick.  
  
  
  
To be continued.  
  
  
  
UGH~! I hope this is good because to me it's horrible! This is my first fic so if you wan to flame me don't do it. Plz! Just tell me how you want me to improve it! 


End file.
